The Reformed Republic
}} |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Alliance Forum Activity | * 20 June - Current |} Ruler Info The Ruler of The Reformed Republic is Nath1194. He has been a member of CyberNations since 20 June 2009, however, he didn't start playing fully until the beginning of August 2009. Up until this time the nation remained unexpanded and the Nation Strength was stagnant. Three days after he join Cybernations, he joined the MHA, mainly because they 'had the coolest flag'. He eventually learned about its HHGTG theme and watched it purely for that reason. After learning even more in the MHA guides, he was about to delete his nation and start again, however, after posting a thread in the forums he was persuaded not to by Pasta Machine, Draden Valerianovich and a few other. He then signed up to a Mentor Plus Program where Draden became his mentor. He then went under the guidance of Draden and learned much; he even became a large user of the forums and of . He also started tuning into MHA FM and became a very active member spending most all his free time with MHA. During his time in the Mentor's program, he became the alliance's secretary of technology, which was the precursor to him becoming the Minister of Towels when Draden Valerianovich became triumvir. Nation Information The Reformed Republic is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 152 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Reformed Republic work diligently to produce Gems and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Reformed Republic is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Reformed Republic has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Reformed Republic does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Reformed Republic believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The government of Reformed Republic will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Outside Cyber Nations Nath1194 (Nathan Kelly) lives in North Yorksire in the UK and was born in 1994. His father was born and raised in Wakefield, which later led him to support Wakefield Trinity Wildcats in the Rugby League. His mother was born in Scarborough, twenty minutes away from his home town. He has always lived in Filey, a small seaside town. Nathan spends most of his time either on his computer or on Xbox 360. Category:Nations Category:Member of Mostly Harmless Alliance